The present invention relates to traction belts. More particularly, it relates to traction belts having accompanying heating devices.
Devices of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,975,329 to MacSweeney teaches an electric heating pad with fasenting means to hold it in place while in use. This patent applies to heating pads in general and does not teach a combined traction belt-heating pad that forms an integral unit. Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,192 to Straits teaches a fracture apparatus whereby a splint is formed with a channel for holding a heated fluid. This patent applies to splints and not traction devices and additionally cannot assure constant heat. A final example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,684 to Walsh teaches a pelvic traction belt without any integrally connected heating means.